


Manos Vacías, día 1.

by PurpleAgo



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: M/M, Manos Vacías, OT2017, Pencos, ragoney - Freeform, ragopencos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 12:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleAgo/pseuds/PurpleAgo
Summary: Agoney, por dentro, la noche del reparto de Manos Vacías.





	Manos Vacías, día 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Ragoney ha aparecido salvajemente en mi cerebro y ya no les puedo sacar, so sorry.

Eran casi las once; las luces estaban a punto de apagarse y todos se preparaban para irse a la cama o estaban en la habitación. Agoney estaba haciendo tiempo inútilmente, esperando a que desalojaran el baño. Se había lavado los dientes más concienzudamente que nunca y se había enjuagado tanto que ya ni sentía el frescor del mentol. No le quedaban muchas más opciones para ocultar que él no se iría a dormir todavía.

  
Levantó la mirada del lavabo para centrarla en sus propios ojos y vislumbró un rastro de cansancio que no estaba allí el día anterior, ni siquiera después de la gala, de la partida de Ricky y de la nominación de Mireya. No había querido pensar en ello. Iba a afectarle a lo largo de la semana, del tiempo que le quedara allí, pero no había dejado que aquello le inundara en toda su extensión, quizá porque no tenía las fuerzas suficientes.

  
Deseó poder escarbar en la profundidad de sus iris marrones, llenarse las uñas de tierra e indagar en él mismo para saber cuánto cansancio podría acumular hasta que terminara su paso por el programa. Cuánta presión podría soportar su sistema circulatorio sin que supurara por alguna parte, sin que se abriera su piel de repente por las zonas que cada día cosía pacientemente, para que todo lo que guardaba dentro de sí no alcanzara la superficie.

  
Se pasó los dedos por el pelo, dedicándole un pensamiento fugaz a lo poco que quedaba de gris en las puntas. Otra cosa más que estaba cambiando desde que había llegado; parecía que tampoco su físico se iba a librar.

  
A su alrededor, sus compañeros armaban barullo entre ellos. Amaia y Aitana se estaban salpicando con el agua del lavabo mientras reían como crías. Notó que Alfred, muy cerca de él, las miraba de reojo a través del reflejo que le proporcionaba el espejo. Nerea y Miriam, ya con el pijama puesto, cantaban bajito, a dúo, el estribillo de la canción que les había tocado esa semana.

  
_Cómo hablar,_  
_si cada parte de mi mente es tuya_  
_y si no encuentro la palabra exacta._  
_Cómo hablar,_  
_cómo decirte que me has ganado poquito a poco_  
_tú que llegaste por casualidad…_

  
Nerea tenía esa sonrisa suya, tan dulce, que contrastaba con el orgullo plasmado en la de Miriam. Nerea había expresado públicamente que se la dedicaría a Miriam, que, sin saberlo, también le había dedicado cada palabra, desde el principio. Agoney podía verlo en sus ojos brillantes, en ese tono suave y sincero en el que se cantaban. Una pizca de ternura anidó en su estómago. En otro momento, la habría alimentado acercándose a ellas y abrazándolas sin descanso, pero, aunque eran sus niñas -o precisamente por eso- no quería que notaran que estaba mal.  
Había alcanzado su propio límite y sólo podía ir a peor. Así que dejaría que todo saliera en soledad. Esperaría a que todos se fueran a dormir y encontraría el lugar adecuado para desbordarse.

  
Las lámparas tintinearon y quedaron las luces tenues que se mantenían encendidas durante la noche. A Agoney le gustaban mucho más, porque le permitían estar en semisombra, alzar la cabeza sin peligro de mostrar demasiado. Uno a uno, dejaron libres los lavabos y se marcharon en dirección a las habitaciones.

  
\- Ago, ¿vienes? -Nerea y Miriam se detuvieron, con el cuerpo girado hacia él, esperándole.

  
Negó con la cabeza, forzando una sonrisa en la que no llegó a mostrar los dientes.

  
\- No se preocupen, tardaré un poco más.  
La casa se quedó prácticamente en silencio, prácticamente a oscuras. Agoney abrió el grifo y se remojó la cara antes de ir hacia el salón. Agarró la manta del respaldo del sillón y dejó que sus gemelos encontraran el borde mullido para dejarse caer.

  
Se acurrucó, tapándose casi hasta la cabeza.

  
Y el dique que contenía sus pensamientos se rompió en dos.

  
Había ido al reparto de canciones sin ninguna expectativa de que le tocara una canción que realmente le gustase, pues eso era lo que había sucedido hasta entonces, pero no esperaba para nada el título que Noemí había pronunciado al mediodía.  
“Manos Vacías”. Él sí que se había quedado con las manos vacías al escucharla. No había ni una nota en la que pudiera destacar. La canción no serviría a ninguno de los dos para lucir sus voces, así que tenían que haberla elegido por otro motivo. Y para Agoney estaba claro. Era una manera de atraer la atención de las personas que viesen el 24 horas, para todas las que vieran la gala del próximo lunes. Una canción que ponía el foco sobre ambos y sobre una relación que el programa todavía no había explotado para el público.

  
La primera escucha había sido una decepción. Raoul apartaba la mirada de Agoney en cuanto se daba cuenta de que estaba mirándole. Pero esos segundos les valían para intercambiar una información silenciosa y sumamente valiosa en medio de la confidencialidad que normalmente mantenían frente a las cámaras. Agoney estaba enfadado. Raoul estaba nervioso.

  
Esperaba una canción en la que poder descargar toda su rabia, toda su potencia. Esperaba una canción en la que poder llorar, en la que poder desgarrarse por completo y sacar el cansancio, la tensión, la añoranza y la preocupación. Todo lo que le estaba bullendo dentro desde hacía semanas. Y, sin embargo, lo que tenía frente a frente no era una oportunidad, era un reto, uno emocional. Si lo era más para él o para su compañero, lo sabría muy pronto.  
Agoney suspiró y se reacomodó en el sillón. Notó, con sorpresa, que la zona en la que apoyaba la cabeza estaba empapada, e instintivamente llevó las manos a las mejillas, en parte cubiertas por su barba, en parte cubiertas por las lágrimas. También le dolía el pecho, ¿había estado sollozando? Estuvo a punto de soltar una risotada irónica. Desde que había entrado allí las lágrimas habían amenazado con visitarle en muchas ocasiones, pero casi siempre se había quedado en unos ojos un poco más vidriosos de lo normal, en un Agoney aún más callado que de costumbre.

  
Ya estaban consiguiendo lo que querían. Emociones. Emociones tan visibles y enormes que le estaban empapando.

  
-Te vas a joder ese culo tan precioso que tienes si sigues durmiendo aquí.

Y, sin previo aviso, Raoul.

  
Le estaba hablando a él, ¿verdad? Bueno, claro que le estaba hablando a él, a nadie más le hablaría así.

  
Al principio se quedó callado, esperando que, por alguna misteriosa razón, se diera la vuelta y se fuera, que pensara que él no estaba allí.

  
Pero Raoul nunca hacía lo que quería, y esa vez no iba a ser menos.

  
-Eh, cara culo, ¿no me vas a hablar?

  
Sintió cómo se acercaba, y se incorporó, sin saber qué más hacer.

  
-¿Pero qué quieres ahora? -Agoney sólo quería que se fuera y le dejara llorar en paz, que ni notara que había estado llorando. Y la mejor manera era picarle como si no pasara nada-. Serás pesado, si ya estaba dormido.

  
-Tú te crees que soy tonto, Agoney, pero sé más de lo que te piensas– una risa breve acompañó a sus palabras, y empujó al canario con el puño, intentando hacer hueco para tumbarse-. Si vas a dormir aquí, yo también.

  
-Eres un cabezota, si ni cabemos aquí tumbados los dos– se quejó Agoney, irritado,pensando que Raoul querría indagar en las razones por las que estaba allí en vez de en la litera que compartían.

  
-Pues te jodes, si no te hubieras ido a dormir a tu cama.

  
Y, a pesar de que esas razones podrían tener mucho que ver con él, Raoul sintió cómo Agoney, resignado, colocaba una de sus piernas entre las suyas y le pasaba un brazo por el pecho, despacio, con naturalidad, como otras veces en las que ambos habían estado tumbados juntos en la cama, antes de que cada uno se fuera a la suya, hablando durante horas. Habría repetido esa escena con gusto, pero sabía que Agoney no estaba preparado para hablar de lo que le ocurría, y Raoul tampoco se sentía preparado para darle respuesta a sus preocupaciones. No todavía. Pero sí para acompañarle, para consolarle en la medida de lo posible.

  
-No me gusta que llores, Agoney -Le acarició la barba, empapada por las lágrimas, y después se apoyó en el codo para levantarse y dejar un pequeño beso sobre el vello mojado, como si así pudiera llevarse toda la pena consigo-. No me gusta que estés solo.

  
Y Agoney podría haber respondido muchas cosas. Podría haber respondido que le dolía un poco menos el pecho cuando él andaba cerca con sus bromas y sus gestos inesperados. Que nadie había ido a verle en las múltiples noches que había rondado por la casa, ahogado en sus pensamientos. Que desde hace unos días había reconocido, con alivio y miedo a partes iguales, que ya no se sentía solo si él estaba allí. Podría haber respondido que la angustia que le caía con las mejillas también tenía que ver con él. Con el sentimiento, en la base del estómago, de que Manos vacías lo cambiaría todo.

  
-Buenas noches, catalán cansino.

  
Pero Agoney era Agoney y no se cansaba de esperar _algo más_.

  
-Dulces sueños, canario gruñón.

  
Ocho palabras fueron suficientes para que una pequeña sonrisa amaneciera en los labios de Agoney.

  
Raoul había cumplido su misión aquella noche.

**Author's Note:**

> Es el primer fic que escribo y no me sé manejar muy bien por aquí todavía, espero no haberla cagado mucho.  
> De todas maneras, a quien haya llegado hasta aquí, muchísimas gracias por malgastar tu tiempo en algo que he escrito.  
> Si tenéis alguna sugerencia de algo que pueda cambiar o de más cosas que pueda escribir, todo será bienvenido.  
> Si os es más cómodo allí, también lo he subido a wattpad, podéis encontrarme con el mismo nombre de usuario.


End file.
